Oozebound
Dripping out of walls, posing hazards in dungeons, barely alive and barely aware, little more than animated piles of toxic waste. Why would anyone want to follow the (lack of) footsteps of an ooze? Well, those who actively become oozes are rarely of stable mind. Be it by some strange disease or by sheer force of will, the oozebound’s body breaks down and turns into something without shape or form. Alignment: Any. Feats: Toughness Skills: Craft (Alchemy) 4 ranks, Heal 4 ranks, Swim 4 ranks Spells: Able to cast 3rd level arcane or divine spells OR: Powers: Able to manifest 3rd-level powers. Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level) The oozebound’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Dungeoneering) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Search (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Class Features All the following are class features of the Oozebound: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Oozebound gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells Per Day: At every level except 10th, when a new oozebound level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming an oozebound, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. Ooze Resistances (Ex): The transformation begins with resistances forming within the body. Until it is replaced by Ooze Apotheosis at level 10, the oozebound may add their class level as a bonus to the following: Saves against mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. Melting Touch (Su): The oozebound begins to bleed acid from their body on command. With a successful touch attach they can deal 1d6 + Con acid damage for every 2 levels of oozebound after first. Charisma Penalty: The change to an ooze does not come without drawbacks. As their mind spreads across the entirety of their body and they become a single amorphous being, they lose touch with reality and their social skills suffer. Their appearance eventually also may drip, especially when in mid transformation. Charisma based skill checks take the penalty, but the oozebound’s charisma score functions normally otherwise (for spell DCs, spells per day, and more). Fortification (Ex): As the oozebound’s organs begin to melt into a single bizarre organ, they become difficult to strike in a vital spot. At 2nd level they gain light fortification (25%), which increases to medium (75%) at 5th level and heavy (100%) at 8th. At the end of their transformation they will become completely immune. Slithery Face (Su): At 2nd level, the oozebound learns to manipulate his facial features, gaining a competence bonus equal to his oozebound level on Disguise checks. Damage Reduction (Ex): The oozebound’s body becomes rubbery and springy. Blows seem to bounce of their body and cuts glance off strangely, reducing the overall damage taken. This damage reduction stacks with any like damage reduction, as from barbarian levels. Blindsight (Ex): The oozebound gains a hearing based form of Blindsight at level 4. It extends to a range of 15 ft. and does not function in an area of Silence. At 7th level it extends to 30 ft. Ooze Empathy (Su): At level 4 the oozebound can sense the emotions and feelings of oozes. This functions as an Animal Empathy spell that affects oozes. Malleability (Su): At level 6 the oozebound finally can break down at will. He may melt and compress his body enough to squeeze through an inch wide crack. He cannot expand inside a space that offers any resistance, such as an occupied suit of armor. Likewise this grants +10 to escape a grapple. Sticky Grip (Su): At 8th level an Oozebound body can adhere to walls and ceilings. They are under a constant Spiderclimb effect, with a caster level equal to their character level. Extended Reach (Su): At 9th level an Oozebound controls his form in detail. Even while in human form, the oozebound may increase their reach by 5 ft, using their amorphous limbs to attack from afar. Ooze Apotheosis: At level 10 an oozebound finally breaks down into a puddle of organic goo. This is now their natural form, though they may assume an alternate form of how they originally appeared or a combination of the two (see picture above). As this is an extraordinary transformation the oozebound may be unable to wear armor in the human-like ooze (which is treated as their ooze form) or ooze forms, though they may use weapons in their pseudopods, which count for arms, as well as hold items within their body as if they were carrying it. The number of weapons they can use and body slots is the same as in their normal form. Worn items are carried inside the body and may still be active, such as rings. They may continue to use their acid touch attacks as well. They can speak, with a bubbling voice, and make somatic components. The oozebound acquires the following changes. Type changes to Ooze. However they keep their Int score. They gain immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). Blind (and Blindsight out to 90 ft.), with immunity to gaze attacks, visual effects, illusions, and other attack forms that rely on sight. If they change to their alternate form they regain their sight, and all things which come with it, but their Blindsight reverts to 30 ft. Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. They gain a slam attack for 1d6 damage. They cannot effectively be grappled or entangled, although certain spells may still have an effect, such as Slow. Not subject to critical hits or flanking. Oozes eat and breathe, but do not sleep. Oozes are technically immortal. They no longer takes penalties to her ability scores for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any such penalties that she has already taken, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and if the ooze is well cared for they may persist forever in this state. At least, no one has seen an ooze die of old age, but rumor has it that they eventually go mad and their mind degrades until they are indistinguishable from common slimes in behavior. In addition they gain the Engulf ability mentioned below, and a +2 increase to Constitution. Engulf (Ex): An oozebound may swallow up an opponent inside their body of a size equal to theirs or smaller as a standard action. You move into the opponents space, and they begin to suffocate, as well as optionally taking Melting Touch acid damage per round if they do not make a Reflex save, DC (10 + 1/2 HD + Dex). This provokes an attack of opportunity from the opponent but if they do so they automatically fail their reflex saves. A swallowed creature can break out with a Strength check, DC (10 + 1/2 HD + Con). This deals the oozebound damage equal to the amount the DC is exceeded. Category:Prestige classes